Saturnine
by Amonl'isa
Summary: The prequel to And Paranoia Sets In. Two unlikely allies decide against the Tallest, and a plan thus forms.
1. Omnipotent

**Saturnine**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Well, here we are. BIG, this is BIG. Almost as big as Dib's obnoxiously large head. Anywhooooo, it has BAK in it. Yay for Bak! Anyways, it's got FOUR OC's, crazy, huh? Anywho, this is the PREQUEL thingamachokey to And Paranoia Sets In.

It's a fanfiction, I'm NOT Jhonen, we all know that. If I WAS, which I am NOT, I'd be doing much better things. Like...Drawing. Or something.

**Chapter One  
Omnipotent **

"Break?"

"Break."

The two Tallests sighed contentedly, after the weekly broadcast of Zim's transmission, they had just stopped their over-corrupt fit of laughter. The rest of the Irken Elites were still recovering from their prone-to fits of giggles, even the ones manning the computers, all but one. It was because of their power, it was. That they were always laughed with. She supposed it was half because of Zim's...doings, but still, she considered it wrong. Not that they cared, though.

The large screen lit up again, though it was the Tallests, and their own transmission.

"Citizens of Irk, we invite you to the annual Snack-A-Thon," Red spoke, before Purple prodded in, in his high-pitched voice. "We have snacks!"

Many of the Elites were given the day off, considering they were to attend the Snack-A-Thon, on Foodcourtia. Though the planet had been vacated of all other species, Kaz still didn't want to go. Instead, she offered to watch the Armada while the Tallests were away. Of course, they didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it, considering they were going off to stuff their faces with carbohydrate-filled goodies. The follow-up for the Snack-A-Thon was scheduled a few days later.

After the many Elites, the Tallest, the guards, and other such Irkens left the ship, being teleported onto Foodcourtia, Kaz sighed - having the whole Armada to herself, give or take a few ships that were still being piloted. Turning to the large computer, she tapped in a few keys, sending the Armada's ships into orbit. "Ah..."

Though things wouldn't be that peaceful for too long, instead, she had business to attend to. The Irken pressed a few more buttons, which disabled the main-transmitter, so she could send out private messages. She tapped a few other keys, and a large image appeared. It was vacant at the moment, but the faint buzzing of 'New Message' was heard from the other side, immediately, a shorter Irken sat before the screen.

"Bak."

"Kaz."

"Good to hear from you," Kaz turned around, making sure nobody was in the main ship. "Did you catch the Tallest's broadcast about Zim?"

"Yes, and it pisses me off!"

"Shh! Somebody might try tapping our calls. I disabled the main sources of intercepting technology, but I don't know, there might be a private source trying to hack in. So be careful, okay?"

"Fine. But only 'cause I don't want to get caught."

The short Irken crossed her arms across her purple-shaded shirt, the top to the standard Invader uniform. "So, they're stuffing their faces?"

"Yup."

They sat like that for a few minutes, before Kaz reached up and pulled separate, smaller screens to line the main one. Just a monitor for the Armada, to make sure they weren't going anywhere. "How's it going on Iorg?"

"Okay, I guess. Kak's settling a bit of stuff right now, but other than that..."

"Good, we'll need you back soon. But remember not to attract attention to yourself, we don't need the Tallests knowing you're here."

Kaz pressed a few more buttons on the keypad, bringing two screens up, one behind her, so Bak, the other Irken, could see what was going on. The screen before Kaz settled amongst the monitoring ones. "That's what's going down in Foodcourtia. I love being tall."

It was true, although most of the Elites were tall, she was by far the tallest of them. Though her height was lingering dangerously close to the Tallests', and so she constantly had to 'attempt' to make herself seem shorter. The last Irken that became too tall was banished, and she didn't need that. Not now. Bak, on the other hand, was much shorter than Kaz, in fact, she was even shorter than Zim, which was a feat in itself.

"Eh, whatever." Bak mumbled, leaning forward so she could see the screen behind Kaz better, but failing somewhat. "Could you add it to the corner? It's hard to monitor from here."

"Here," The Elite spoke, tapping away at a few, lesser-used keys on the pad, until she had made her way into Bak's base, bringing up a separate screen for the small Irken. "Better?"

"Yes, but you don't have to show off."

"Sorry."

They went on with conversations, watching the screen intently, looking to find the Tallest, still, stuffing potato chips, donuts, and all other imaginable junk food into their mouths.

"Disgusting..." Bak mumbled, only to be hushed by Kaz, who didn't want anything to happen. "Now, I'll transmit from my quarters next, you got that? I think I can reach it from the main computer..." She trailed off, bringing up another screen, blocking Bak's view from Kaz. She watched as a small, light 'beep, beep' came up to signify she had tapped it right. She hacked away at the board again, before getting up and relocating herself to another side of the room, to secure things. "It's all good." She shouted to the other side of the large room, walking back to her station. "I'll transmit tomorrow, I've got a few things to do before then, but when the follow-up comes, I expect that will be when we go, eh?"

"I suppose, it sounds good."

There was a loud clanging in the background of Bak's transmission, along with a muffled struggle, and a few robotic shouts. Kaz peered around the small screen that was obscuring her view from Bak.

"Bak...?"

"Urgh! Kak!" The Irken screamed, looking over to Kaz's transmission. "Cut the ties, I've got to go settle something with Kak, she apparently _didn't do something like I told her to_." She emphasized the last part, as to scold the SIR. "Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

The screen went blank and returned in front of the Tallests' platform, as the Elite erased all contact history to Iorg from it. "There..."

Everything went smoothly from there, and Kaz reclined in her chair, monitoring the smaller ships floating aimlessly around Foodcourtia, and the events of the Snack-A-Thon. Everything went peaceful, but of course it was. The Tallests had planned it.


	2. Hatchet Job

**Saturnine**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Chapter two. Yaaay.

OMFG. I'm Jhonen Vasquez! Of course I'm wasting my time on here! ...Haha. Yeah right.

The plannet Iorg, as seen in "Invader ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" by Greenjellohead, is actually where Bak's invading, considering Bak _is_ Greenjellohead's character. Haha, okay, just thought you should know.

**Chapter Two**

**Hatchet Job**

"Kaaaaaaz! Oh Kaaaaz!" Purple called out as he beamed back into The Massive, making his way over to the fairly-tall tech worker. "Did you see? Did you see? Red almost puked!" He reported, quite happily, as he finished his way to the Elite.

"Oh yes, I did see." She replied in a standard way, though politely, despite the fact she didn't _want_ to be polite to the Tallests, though Purple hadn't done anything too bad, except for the whole Zim thing... "It was interesting, I have to say. Is he okay?"

"Yeeeaahh...About that..." Purple looked over, watching a few Guards support his fellow Tallest. "Yeah he's fine...Sort of."

Kaz nodded, trying not to laugh that Red's deed had gotten him sick. Very, very sick, he looked terrible. "Maybe he should rest? With all due respect, of course, My Tallest."

"Hey...That's a good idea!" Purple burst, yelling over to the Guards. "Go get him some donuts, it'll make him feel better!" The guards did as they were told before replacing Red on his platform.

"...Donuts...?" He twitched, before retreating to go spill the contents of his squeedily spooch.

"Maybe donuts won't make him feel better..." Purple sighed, falling deep into thought. "But, they're donuts! They make _everybody_ feel better...So if they don't make Red feel better, t-then...T-then..." The Tallest thought, before going into a state of catastrophic screaming. Many of the Elites that were beaming up as they spoke, winced and twitched their antennae as they made their way to do what they needed to do, some on the computers, some fixing things, and others doing the bidding of the Tallest.

Red returned shortly, a very unhappy look on his face as a chair scooted up to him, which he sat in. Purple rushed over, smiling. "Better sober up quick, Red. We're going at it in a few days."

"...Urgh..."

Kaz grinned, shaking her head and returning to her work. Numerous little screens popped up, all with information that she needed. Scrolls and scrolls of Irken figures raced up and down the screens as she tapped a pink button, a cup diving into Red's cupholder. "Thought it might help, My Tallest."

"...Sure."

She held back the urge to sigh and shake her head. Did she want to serve the Tallest? Not quite. But she had to make it convincing, did she not. Time went by very, very slowly, and eventually night 'fell' over the Massive. Although it did not get darker, a few of the Elite got their time off, including Kaz.

"Kaaaaaz! Oh, Kaaaaaz!" Purple screeched, poking his head out into one of the halls. "Don't forget, tomorrow is a big prep day, so we'll need you to monitor the Armada as we go to Gymmavia, okay?"

"Yes, My Tallest."

"Goodie."

Kaz turned from Purple, walking down the long corridor until she reached a door. Pressing some numbers on the keypad, the door slid open, and she walked down yet another corridor, this one lined with several dark purple doors. She reached a few doors down, and pulled up to one on the left, pressing more numbers on a keypad before repeating the same process, reaching a large, purple door - yet again. This time, she pressed the pad numbers down, and instead of revealing another corridor, it was her quarters. _Home, sweet, home. Or close enough._

The taller Irken went into the room, which held a bed, and numerous machines used to do PAK work, followed by a large computer. Although they didn't require sleep, it was still nice to rest every so often, especially when you were doing things on a handheld computer, or something.

Tomorrow was the big prep day for the follow up, and the day after that was the actual date of it. _That_ was the day she needed.

The female Irken went to her computer, sitting down on a mechanical chair before poking a few buttons, making the screen light with brilliance.

'Welcome, Kaz.' It chimed in a robotic voice, she smiled.

"Computer, run a diagnostic on what _Invader Zim_ is doing." Kaz ordered it before standing up, walking around to a small bathroom-sized room, which actually served as a pantry. Picking up a soda, she walked back to see what the computer had gathered.

'One Invader Zim, location; Earth. Do you want to send a transmission?'

"No. Monitor."

The screen shifted to a scene with a small, green, Irken. He was talking to a SIR unit, which was doing - odd - things to a taco.

"Taaaaaacoo!" It screamed, hugging the piece of food.

"No, no Gir! Bad! Put the taco dooown." The Irken commanded, the SIR - Gir - listened. He snatched the Taco and threw it out the window, where a squirrel got to it.

"Taaaaaacoo!" It screamed again, "Taco, I loveded you! I loveded you, oh please come baack!" It sobbed, bringing robotic hands up to it's glowing eyes.

"No, Gir. The taco won't come back."

"_End Monitor_," Kaz called, the computer shutting off. "Run a diagnostic on one _Invader Bak._" The computer errupted into a low-pitched series of numerical tappings, before the electronic voice chimed up again.

'One Invader Bak, location; Iorg. Do you want to send a transmission?'

"Yes, connect me to Invader Bak."

The computer errupted into the same fit of noises before a screen popped up, revealing a - yet again - empty chair. The alert rang in the background for a few minutes before a very disgruntled Bak appeared, clutching a SIR unit. "Oh, hey Kaz. Kak was doing something weird to the Iorgians, so I had to stop her before she really screwed things up, sorry for the wait."

"It's fine." Kaz replied, poking a bendy straw into her soda and sipping it. "Anything new? Aside from your crazy SIR, that is?"

"Nah, just the same-old. The Iorgians are getting mad, though. I'm going to have to wipe it out soon." The Irken grabbed a bag of Iorgian snacks, which looked oddly like brown marshmellows. "Anything new there?"

"Nah, Tallest Red was sick though, almost feel bad for him..." She paused, catching herself, "_Almost._"

"Haha, yeah. The Snack-A-Thon was nasty, I'm glad I missed it."

"Yeah, me too. I did a diagnostic on Zim, he was scolding his SIR about a taco or something. Looks like we have two defective SIRs..."

"Kak is _not_ defective, she's just...wacky."

"Never say that word again."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Computer, run a diagnostic on _Tallest Red._"

It chimed up with it's series of odd noises before;

'One Tallest Red, location; The Massive. Do you want to send a transmission?'

"No, monitor."

Another small screen popped up, revealing the actions of the Tallests. "Hide."

The rim of the message became transparent, meaning that the Tallest wouldn't know they were being watched. Zim, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to notice.

"Hey, Kaz, what're they doing?"

"Red seems sick, still...Purple is talking about chips."

"Oh."

There was a loud crash from the monitoring screen of the Tallest, and a large computer fell, followed by a few screams of 'Get out of the way!' and 'You, yeah you, go get Elite Kaz!'

"Oh, they're calling for me. Computer, end monitor." The computer shut off the monitor screen. "I'll talk to you soon, Bak. Computer, hold." The transmission lowered itself onto a scroll bar, but didn't turn off. It also muted sounds coming from Bak's side. As if on cue, there was a swift 'swoosh' of the door, and an Elite standing in it's place.

"Elite Kaz, the Almighty Tallests want you."

"Yes, thank you Elite Vooz." She got up, walked out the door, and reached the Tallests' platform just in time to hear Purple shouting; "You're fired! To Foodcourtia with you!" to a poor, unsuspecting Elite, who was then beamed to a smaller ship to take him to the planet.

"My Tallests," Kaz spoke, saluting. "You called?"

"Yeah!" Tallest Purple said, turning and pointing one long, spindly finger toward the fallen computer. "It's broken, some idiot did something. Fix it."

"Yes, My Tallest." She went to the computer, and with some help from a few other Elites, got it standing upright. She told them to get her a few materials - her being taller than them, she was given permission to order around the shorter Elites - and set about to seeing what the problem was. "Aha..."

"Is it bad?" A worried Purple asked, looming over Kaz's shoulder. "Not at all, My Tallest, it's fine. It should be fixed in a few moments."

"Oh good! Then we can have more snacks!"

"...Snacks...?" A very unhappy-looking Red muttered, before retreating again. Purple glanced over, a bit distressed, but seemed to shrug it off.

Meanwhile, the Elites returned with the required tools, and Kaz set back to fixing the computer. Hours later, she righted herself, legs cramping and all. "Well, My Tallests, it's fixed." Purple nodded to her, since Red had been in no condition to do so. Kaz left, walking down the same labrynth of corridors, until she reached her room.

"Computer, online."

The conversation with Bak came up, only to find an empty chair. Kaz sighed, since the alert wouldn't come on, seeing as she hadn't exited the conversation. "Bak! Bak, listen to me, if you can hear this, get your little Irken butt to that chair."

Nothing.

"Bak..."

Nothing.

A few minutes later, Bak returned, one of her unusually curly antennae bent awkwardly. "Oh, sorry Kaz, Kak again..."

"It's fine. Sorry, the computer was damaged farther than I thought it was...But something tells me it's going to be a very long night..."


	3. Terminus

**Saturnine**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Holy Outsanity! Is this a THIRD chapter? In one night? Wow. Somebody, do something! Let the birds cover the suuun, we're all gonna diiiee.

And wtf? Purple is so nice to Kaz...Haha, poor Kaz.

Okay enough with Amonl'isa's ranting. I'm clearly NOT Jhonen, so WHY. DO. I. HAVE. TO. KEEP. TELLING. YOU. THAT?

**Chapter Three**

**Terminus**

"A long night, eh?"

"You know it. I've got to work on a few things, sorry I had to bother you. Urgh...Do you want to keep the transmission?"

"It's fine, go on and work on...Whatever it is you have to work on."

"Got it, bye."

Click.

Kaz got off of the chair, pulling open a door to a closet-like structure. Pulling out a few gadgets, she walked over to her bed, seating herself on it. Next to her was a large, tinted window, where she could see the Armada flying around the Massive. She sighed, watching as a small screen popped up from the gadget. It was a hologram, of course, and she smiled.

"Well...Here goes nothing."

She pressed a few buttons on the holographic screen, which then gave her a few choices of costumes. She switched a few things around, selecting the race to 'human' as she did. A human in their late teens would work, of course. Until further notice. Her height wouldn't let her be anything smaller. She switched it around, toggling it, and mismatching things, before she finally found some sort of outfit she liked. Walking to her computer, she sent another transmission to Bak. Amazingly, her short friend was at the seat.

"Holy mother of Cheese! Who the hell are you?" She screamed, throwing something at the screen.

"Bak, it's me. Kaz."

"Oh."

"I can't stay long, sorry for calling you so much, but have you gotten your's together?"

"No..."

"Well get on it. We'll be going soon."

"Fine! But only because I _need_ to, not because you told me to."

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye."

Click, again.

Kaz went back to her bed, settling on it as she stared out the window, before deactivating the handheld hologram. The holographic screen replaced itself within the small tube, and she placed it nicely in her orange-shaded PAK. Getting up, she went to a small desk, removing the PAK for a minute. She closed her eyes, her Lifeclock becoming visible. "Eh..." She worked on it for a minute or two, before having to replace it. From there, she worked on a small little graphic device, much smaller than her's. One that you could place into a small bot of some sort, just imbed it under the metalic skin, or something.

The small chip took up most of her time, though her PAK recharged her of all lost energy. Stretching from her work, she slid out of her sliding door, and went back to visit the Tallest.

"Kaaaaz! Oh, hello Kaz." Purple chimed, waving an arm around. The other one had a puppet of Red on it. "We're getting ready to go to Gymmavia. Remember, you said you'd stay with the Massive."

"Yes, I remember, My Tallest." She saluted, taking her seat at her usual computer. The Armada, through directions of the Tallest - mainly Purple, because Red still seemed under the weather, went into full turnabout, and headed toward a small planet, toward the edge of the Irken Empire. The small, desolate planet that nobody visited very often, because they didn't really need to _work out_ before eating. Heck, many of the Irkens didn't even eat that much. Though the Tallests did...

"Here we are, My Tallest." Kaz chimed up, looking back at them.

"Good, good! C'mon Red!" Purple grabbed Red's arm, pulling him into one of the beams, before transporting himself out. The Elites shut down their computers, and Kaz took reference to the main one, as they started beaming themselves to the planet, to watch their Tallests on a stairmaster. Beams illuminated the colorless sky of space as many of the pilots took their leave as well. "Alone, again. Down to business."

She brought up a large screen. Shutting down the spy units connected to the main program, she made her call out to Iorg.

"Bak?"

"Yes?"

She was greeted by a human girl with long, brown hair, who was wearing the strangest outfit. On her lap, was an orange cat.

"Interesting color scheme, Bak."

"Yeah, well..."

"It's fine. How are things going on Iorg?"

"All life-forms are wiped out, we're fine. I'll be sure to send the Tallests a transmission...From after we arrive on Earth."

"About that, Bak. I'll see if I can beam you in to the Massive tonight, but we have a lot of planning."

"I _hate_ planning." She protested, crossing her arms over the cat.

"We know...The whole Irken _Armada_ knows."

"Hehehe."

"But we have to do it, so listen up. I need you ready by the time my shift ends. You got that? We have to get a ship, too... You have a voot runner, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well we'll need it, so make sure to sneak it into the Armada tonight. I'll beam you up through it. Be careful though, I'll see what I can do about weapons..."

Kaz typed away at a few keys, showing her what both the Tallests, and the Armada, were doing at the moment. "Now would be good, but since you can't..."

She pressed a few more keys, creating a small bump in the security system. Plugging in her handheld, she downloaded one of the programs to it, so she could reprogram the security. Slowly, she drifted two of the defensive ships away from eachother, creating a small gap near the Massive.

"There, around back, keep yourself there. We'll need your ship. Got it?"

"Yes..." She raised her hand, petting the cat on her lap.

"Good. And about an escape plan. The Tallests _will_ notice my absence, Purple if anybody," She paused, muttering about how Purple seemed desperate for her mechanical skills. "So we need to make sure nobody follows us. A voot runner against the Armada has no chance, even with the shut down weaponry..." She pressed a few more keys, disabling a few of the smaller ships. "That way they won't be able to get you..."

Bak nodded, but remained quiet.

"So we have to get out of her quickly. I'll pack a few things to go...And then...Well, I'm not an Invader, but a SIR'd be nice..."

"You can use Kak..." Bak suggested, raising an eyebrow. "No thanks, really."

"Fine."

They went on silently, except for Kaz, who was busy attacking the Armada from inside. "I hope they don't mind a few bugs..."

"Haha..."

"Yeah. I'll see you soon..." She paused, looking to the screen with the Tallests. "They should be back pretty soon, they don't _like_ Gymmavia. Bye."

Click.

She cut it short without much else, closing down most of the programs, except for the monitoring system of the Armada. Like clockwork, Purple and Red beamed up, a very unhappy look on both of their faces. "I _told _you this was a bad idea!" Purple waved a finger at Red, who didn't look so good.

"Yeah, yeah I know. We've got the Snack-A-Thon follow-up tomorrow..."

Kaz stopped herself from laughing.

'Kaz! How'd things go?" Purple asked, watching her carefully as the - for the second time - Elite Irkens filed onto the ship, again.

"Fine, really..."

"Good. Here's some chips." He reached out a hand and gave her some chips, which she took. Though deciding they were poisoned, she didn't eat them.

The day wore on nicely, aside from a few jabbering remarks from Purple to Red, Red to Purple, and back again. The Elite force seemed annoyed, but didn't dare bother telling the Tallests. They would be doomed if they did. So the day wore on, and eventually the fighting between Red and Purple got so annoying, that Kaz couldn't do much work. Though it didn't matter. On the large screen, a small voot runner was visible from the corner of the Armada.

Kaz's day ended quickly, and she rushed to her quarters, only to be stopped by Purple.

"Hey Kaaaaaz. Wanna go to the follow-up tomorrow?" He suggested, walking up to her. It was _then_ that she realized just how tall she was, and made an effort to look short.

"Uhm...I think I'd better stay with the Massive, make sure everything runs smoothly." Purple looked unhappy.

"Are you sure? Because everybody gets snacks..."

"I'm sure, sorry My Tallest." He raised an eyebrow, but turned to leave without complaint.

"Bye, My Tallest." He turned around, looking at her.

"Whuh? Uh, bye..." He shook his head, walking back to find Red.

Kaz went to her quarters quickly, dusting off an old transporter before messaging Bak. Upon the okay, she beamed her friend up to the Massive, all while blocking their security for a few moments.

"Ah...The Massive, nice to be back...I think..." The shorter alien smiled, then frowned, noticing just how tall Kaz was.

"Damn! Why are you taller than me?" She complained, sitting on Kaz's bed.

"I've always been taller than you..."

"...So?"

"Okay, here's the plan..."


	4. Built to Kill

**Saturnine**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Well, this is the last chapter. Woo hoo. Anyways, yeah...

...For the last time, stop thinking I'm someone I'm not.

**Chapter Four**

**Built to Kill**

It was fairly quiet that night, nothing seemed out of place. The Massive was as it usually was after Kaz's hours, it was still active, but only to some point. It was the time where Purple decided to go back to whatever quarters he had, while Red took care of things. Elites filed into the main room, manning the computer systems.

"What do we need?" Bak asked, looking carefully around Kaz's room.

"We need every little gizmo we can beam back to your voot runner, and carry in our PAKs. I don't know how long this might take...So here." She reached into the pantry-type room, and threw a few bags of chips at Bak, which the little alien caught. "We could need them, until we see how to survive on Earth."

"Can't we just talk to Zim?"

"No!" Kaz scolded, looking at her friend. "We can't. If and when the Armada notices me missing, then they'll be looking for us. I don't know if Zim would turn us in or not. And if we _were_ caught..." She turned her head, staring at the door for a moment. "I don't even want to know what would happen then."

Bak stared at Kaz for a moment. "Kak's back in the voot runner, making sure everything's okay. How are you going to get a SIR?"

"I'll have to steal one, of course. Get past the strange, defective ones..." Bak stared.

"Um, yeah."

Kaz sighed, gathering all sorts of machines from the closet structure and placing them on the desk. They weren't very organized, because she had to sort through them. With a light chorus of 'Oh, yes I need that,' and 'No, that can goe's, she turned back to her Irken friend, a questioning look on her face. She divided up half of the stuff, and handed it to her.

"Beam yourself back to your runner, leave that with Kak, then get the rest. I need my spider legs to get a SIR. When you're done, meet me in the main room. Mind you, the _wall_ of the main room."

Bak nodded, a grin coming over her face. "Do we get to burn anything?"

"Only if it comes down to it."

With a happier grin than before, Bak stepped into the device, sending her back down to her ship. Kaz turned to the door, trying to go about just _how_ she was going to do it. If it was anything she was known for - other than height, of course - it was her remarkable talent to plan ahead. Instead of just _doing_ something, it had to be thought out. This was becoming her flaw, as she had not thought of how exactly she was going to get the SIR.

"Maybe I could just go without it..." She hummed, trying to create some sort of plan. "But I do need it, a SIR unit his helpful...I need one, yes."

With that, she piled the rest of the gizmos on the desk for Bak to get, while she slid silently out into the hallway. It was a good ten minutes before she was back toward the main room. Lingering outside, she raised up a wrist, looking at the device connected to her wrist. It was the hologram she had used earlier, except now there was a cloaking device programed into it, instead of making her look like a human - it hid her. She pressed the button and looked at her hand. Still there.

"Damn it..." She muttered, pressing it again, which would have turned it off, and again, which would have turned it on. The second time, the hologram flickered to life, surrounding her before totally erasing her presence. She waited, as an Elite used the door, and slid into the large room. It was then she extended her spider legs from her PAK, which were hidden under the cloaking device as well. Quickly and quietly, she climbed up onto a computer, and up the wall.

"You know, I feel like we're being watched..." Purple mused from below, looking around. "Such a creepy feeling."

"You know we're not, though." Red replied, seemingly annoyed. He had recovered over the past hour or so, and was looking like his usual self.

Kaz paused, looking up. A level above her, there was the SIR storage unit, which she could easily get one. She looked down, before commanding her legs up. In a soft scurry, she made her way to the level and climbed up the ledge, opening the SIR's storage with one of her mechanical legs. "Here's nothing." Holding her breath, she dove in, grabbing the essential needs for a SIR unit, as well as one of the currently lifeless bodies. Securing what she needed in her PAK, and holding the SIR in an arm, she delicately closed the containment, and decended the wall.

Though about halfway along it, the device on her wrist clamped down, and the cloaking evaporated, leaving her clearly exposed on the wall. _Damn it!_ She cursed in her mind, trying to press the button. Off, on, off, on. Nothing. It wouldn't reactivate. Frustrated, she tried it again.

"Hey, Red," Purple shook his shoulder, pointing up. "Who's on the wall?"

Red quinted his eyes, catching the orange of Kaz's eyes. "Kaz?"

She froze.

_Damn it! Bak, where the hell are you?_ She sighed, looking down. Yes, she had to do this, of course. Carefully extending a small arm from her PAK, she placed the hard drive in the SIR, as well as it's memory drive. It rang to life with a soft, "Zëb, reporting for duty!" and a salute.

"Zëb, attack." She muttered in monotone, dropping the little SIR, who was instantly in attack mode. He landed not far from the Elite working on the main computer, which he persued attacking. The whole room burst into action, half of the Elites going toward the one who was being mauled - without much luck, for they were caught in the fire too. Guards swarmed both Purple and Red, taking out lasers and aiming at Kaz, shooting. Though she was much too quick for them, at the moment.

The sliding door burst open, and Bak stood there, Kak beside her. "Kak, attack!" She screamed, causing the little SIR to aid Zëb in warding off the Elites. She herself pulled a gun-type weapon from her PAK, spider legs following soon after. She aimed her weapon at the guards around the Tallests, which were shooting at Kaz, for the moment. Though upon fire, they gave Bak some of the share, too. The spider legs were much quicker than their aim, however, and she was able to dodge most everything they sent her way.

"Oh come on, is that all you've got!" She growled, aiming her own weapon at them. With one shot, she had managed to critically injure one of them, whilst the others helped their subordinate. The next guard wasn't so lucky, because Bak pinned him with a headshot. "Yes," she muttered, grinning as Red seemed unhappy with the Irken blood splattered over him, "Score one for Bak. That's what you get for making a fool out of Zim."

Meanwhile, the guards that were shooting at Kaz managed to catch one of her spiderlegs, which was supporting her weight. With a screeching noise, she fell down to the ground, though quickly pulled herself up, with the aid of the legs. She had landed on one of the guards, the spiked end of her leg ending up through his PAK, which ultimately short-circuited it, though it left her in a dangerous position. Guards swarmed her, trying to get her down, which Bak managed to shoot. Kak left the Elites, most of them slaughtered by the other SIR, and aided Kaz with the guards, beating them to dangerous pulps.

All the while, the Tallests stood, transfixed - or mainly Purple was, Red was calling orders to everybody within earshot - staring at Kaz. She had pulled a small weapon from her PAK, though it was one he hadn't seen before. She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Kaz? What are you doing?" He half-heartedly screamed, pointing one of his fingers at the round object.

"Sorry, Purple." She threw it, and it landed by the Tallests' feet, and blew into a strange mist, which soon had them reeling. "Bak, let's go!"

Within a few moments, they and their SIR units had managed to escape the onslaught, retreating quickly to the voot runner. Secured, they started up the engine, and roared away from the Armada, Kaz constantly checking their tail. "You think we escaped them?"

"I'm not sure..." Kaz looked back, trying to determine what was happening. They were a good ways away before a broadcast came up on one of the speakers, which was programed into any and every Irken vessel. It was Purple, talking rather shakily.

"All Irkens in the immediate area of the Massive, be on alert for a voot runner holding one Elite Kaz, and one Invader Bak. If in contact, apprehend them immediately, and bring them back to the Massive, _dead or alive._"


End file.
